Repeating History
by Gay-critical-passion
Summary: While out at sea three individuals come across a ship from the distant past. Now they are caught up in the power struggles that consumes the ancient ship once again. Only this time they will try to fight for a happy ending.
1. Arrival

I really should finish one of my other fics however I'm going through a bit of a block at the moment so I thought I would write something and share it in the meantime. So I came up with this more or less a Free! retelling of a video game that every Tales fan agrees has a great soundtrack but everything else is either hit or miss. I thought it would make a good, or at the very least interesting blend since Legendia has a lot of plot points focused on the Sea and Free! is a swimming anime and I ended up wondering what would happen if you blended the two. It's been going through some writing and planning for about half a year and it finally is typed up. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to ask questions.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

The storm raged on in the open ocean getting a red headed young man absolutely drenched. He sputtered water as he tried to maintain his boat. He was having a hard time trying to stay upright. Just then a monster climbed onto the ship.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He mumbled, gritting his shark teeth. He drew his sword. "Demon Fang!" He shouted swinging his sword a white light emerged from the sword instantly killing the monster. As the boat rocked through the waves he had more trouble even staying on deck. He fell off the edge but he felt some one grab him preventing him from plunging into wrathful sea. He looked up to see a young man around his age with black hair and blue eyes.

"Rin!" He heard a female voice shout. When the black haired man pulled him up onto the deck a girl slightly younger than him with the same red hair as him ran up to the two.

"Gou, Haru, get below deck!" He ordered.

"No! We wanna help!" the girl, Gou, refused.

"You can't maintain the boat on your own in this weather." Haru commented. Rin was about to argue back when a giant multi mouthed worm making goat noises sprung out of the water.

"Oh come on!" Rin shouted. Gou raised her hand and her finger nails started glowing. "Gou don't! Stay back!" He ordered. He then started waving his arms in the air. "Hey! Over here!" He shouted, "I'm real tasty!"

"Huh?" Gou said confused. Haru ducked down and snuck to the harpoon gun mounted at the front of the boat. Rin looked over to him and glared as he slowly made his way over to the harpoon gun making sure that the creature still had his eyes on him. Haru took aim at the worm Rin quickly got out of the way when Haru shot the harpoon straight into one of the worm's mouths. It howled in pain and it swam away.

"God dammit it got away." Rin complained. "If the stupid engine worked we could've caught up and finished it off!"

"Shame." Haru shrugged.

"And you shouldn't even be up here!" Rin scolded.

"Rin, forget him, you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard." Said Gou. "You've had like 4 hours of sleep total this past week."

"I have to stay awake. A ship could come by any day now!" Rin argued.

"That's what you said last night." Haru mumbled.

"Well it's true a ship could still come by!" Rin said.

"If one hasn't long past us in this nearly endless ocean." Haru muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Rin growled.

"Nothing." Haru sighed.

"Rin." Gou said catching his attention. "You know we can help you keep watch."

"Okay, you can help but Haru-!" Rin began.

"I'll be fine." Haru stated.

"No, you're way too sensitive to ocean water, even the breeze makes you nauseous." Said Rin.

"I'm not that sensitive." Haru denied.

"Bull shit! You're going back below deck." Said Rin.

"No." Haru refused.

"You're. Going. Inside. Now." Rin said gritting his teeth.

"No." Haru refused again.

"Guys …" Gou said feeling very unsettled.

"You're better off not helping!" Rin growled.

"No, in this weather you and Gou clearly can't manage a raft on your own!" Haru argued back.

"Guys …" Gou repeated.

"What was that?" Rin shouted.

"Guys!" Gou snapped.

"What?" The two simultaneously snapped back.

"Oh …" Said Rin when they saw a red and orange monster that was a hybrid of a bird and bat with flails for arms and the jaw of an ape like creature for the lower half of its body. "You're not gonna stay back are you?" Rin sighed drawing his sword.

"No." Said Haru bluntly, drawing a pair of knives.

"Fine…" Rin moaned. He ran forward and swung his sword "Demon Fang!" He shouted the light from Demon Fang hit the monster. Haru slashed it but he felt that something about the monster was off, the feeling persisted with each slash. To Haru, it felt more like he cutting through another person.

"Rin wait!" He shouted but not before Rin landed a few more Demon Fangs on the monster.

"Lightning!" Gou casted sending a lightning bolt down on the monster causing it to run away.

"Hey Haru, were you gonna say something?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I think that monster was a Teriques." He said.

"Seriously?" Rin exclaimed

"Wait aren't they either smaller or just wings coming out of a Ferines' back?" Gou asked.

"Well …" Haru began. Then the boat started violently shaking and then they spotted a glow somewhere ahead of them.

"What the hell's that?" Rin questioned. Then the weather suddenly calmed but it became foggy and the ship was rocking less.

"Huh? That's strange …" Haru commented. It was quiet for a while when something massive came towards them brushing their little boat aside nearly tipping it over and splashing a ton of sea water onto the three, knocking them over. After a while the ship stopped rocking. Rin got up gripping his head.

"Ugh … ow … Is everyone all right?" He asked.

"Yeah … I think so." Gou moaned.

"I'll li-urp!" Haru began before quickly putting his hand in front of his mouth looking absolutely green.

"Haru can you-?" Rin began then Haru quickly swallowed.

"I'm fine." He said. Then they saw a pillar of light blue light shoot up into the sky.

"What the …" Rin said quietly.

Meanwhile the monster the three fought earlier went to a young man with bright orange hair and yellow eyes. He raised his hand causing it to disappear.

"So he's here, thanks." He said to no one before running off.

The ship eventually drifted on shore. When they got off the ship Haru ran off throw up somewhere.

"Go check on Haru, I'll see if there's a fresh water source nearby." Said Rin.

"Okay." She replied.

"Good." Said Rin before scouting ahead. Not too far from the boat he approached a young man that was taller than him that had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He asked. "I was up on the cliffs helping someone run an errand when I saw your ship run ashore and I-."

"Is there any place with fresh water like a lake or a pond up ahead?" Rin interrupted.

"There is a spring but why-?" The young man began.

"Thanks." Rin interrupted again running back to where Gou and Haru were.

"Wait! …" The young man tried to call out. Back near the ship Haru had stopped vomiting however he looked flushed and was going to pass out. Gou laid him down and checked his temperature much to his annoyance.

"Oh god you're burning up." She said. Then Rin came running back. "Any luck?" She asked.

"Yeah I've been told that there's a spring up ahead." He told her. Unknown to the both of them, Haru's eyes started sparkling at the mention of a spring. He struggled up and slowly started heading towards the spring. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" Rin shouted.

"What does it look like?" He groaned.

"You can't go to that spring on your own, not in your current state." Said Rin, sounding very obviously worried.

"I can, I will, and try stop me." Haru challenged even though his legs were shaking and he could collapse. Rin's eyebrow then twitched.

 _'Even when you can barely stand you still argue. I wish you were a bit more submissive.'_ Rin thought. He then got under one of Haru's arms and had his free hand he had it on Haru's hip. "At least let me help." While heading to the spring they passed the young man that told Rin about it.

"Is he alright?" He asked when he glanced over at Haru.

"Honestly no." Said Gou while the boys continued on.

"Then we should get him to town!" The young man said.

"No, he'll be fine if he just gets to the spring." Said Gou.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well …" Gou began.

"Gou!" Rin called.

"Coming!" She called back leaving the young man. At the spring Haru managed to get a sudden burst of energy, ditching Rin and diving into the spring.

"Of course." Rin muttered.

"Well on the bright side at least he'll recover." Shrugged Gou watching Haru relax as he floated in the spring for some time. His hair then started glowing.

"What's going on?" They heard someone say. Haru's eyes snapped open then he swam to an area of the spring that had structures sticking out of it and hid himself below the surface. Gou and Rin turned to see it was the very same young man from earlier.

"Hey back off!" Rin snapped at him.

"I don't mean any harm, I just wanna know what's going on. There was a pillar of light from center of the Legacy, then I see your ship, and then you ask me about fresh water, and you bring your sick friend here and now apparently his hair glows like he's the Merines or something." Gou snickered at the last part. "What?"

"Oh nothing but let me explain." Said Gou. "For one we kinda just washed ashore here after being stranded for days and Haru has this condition where he gets sick due to sea water exposure but fresh water helps him recover. I would say that it's an allergy but he doesn't go through any of the symptoms of allergies nor is dead from anaphylactic shock."

"Yeah, knowing how often we're at sea, he would be dead by now." Muttered Rin.

"Okay … let me get this straight, you three crashed here like ten minutes ago. And he has some sort of intolerance to seawater." The young man summed up.

"Pretty much." Rin shrugged.

"Then why does his hair glow?" He asked. The two redheads looked at each other.

"Well …" Gou began when they heard an explosion. Haru got out at the other side of the spring.

"Haru!" Rin shouted swimming across the spring then running after him. Gou and the young man ran around the spring, into the woods where Haru and Rin disappeared to. Haru ran ahead but stopped to see what caused the explosion, two men fighting. One was a redhead and the other was completely covered from head to toe.

"Why the hell are you so adamant on making sure I don't get to the Merines?" The redhead asked the other one.

"I have my reasons." The covered man replied. By then the others had caught up with Haru. "I know what'll happen to the Merines if he goes with you."

"Oh really? What will happen if he goes with someone who is specifically trained to be his bodyguard?" He said looking over to the group. "No offense you guys but honestly you're kind of doing a lousy job." The cloaked man froze and turned his head.

"Hey!" Rin snapped. "What the fuck gives you the right to say that?"

"We're not that bad, we're at least doing a decent job right Haru?" Said Gou trying to get an opinion out of Haru.

"Sure, though nobody is really doing any protecting." Haru commented.

"Oh shut up!" Snapped Rin.

"Plus what makes you think I need a body guard?" Haru growled.

"Whoa easy there!" Said the redhead raising his hands. "I'm just on orders."

"That's the problem." Said the cloaked man.

"Oh really? You sure it's not the fact that you're too focused on arguing that you just let a mischievous soul and a bunch of otters sneak right next to you." They heard a voice say. "However Mako here is still as insightful as ever." Everyone else turned to see the brunette man holding a blond boy with pink eyes while a pair of clothed Otters were at his ankles trying to pull him away.

"Don't worry Nagisa we'll save you ors!" One of them cried.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine, Mako wouldn't do anything to harm me." The boy assured. "Or anyone for that matter."

"Nagisa…" The brunette sighed.

"Well its true Mako. You're a care taker, not a killer." Said Nagisa. "And as for the Merines, wow, fate sure did choose a cute one this time around." Haru's eyes widened and he blushed.

"What do you want with Haru?" Rin questioned becoming defensive.

"Not much I just want to ask him a few things. Albeit privately, like in my hideout. Just you me and some Oresoren."

"I'm not coming along unless you tell me what you want to ask." Said Haru.

"Oh, there's no fun in that." Sighed Nagisa. "I guess I have to resort to plan B. Ow Mako! You're hurting me!"

"Do you honestly think I'm falling for that? I'm not even gripping that hard." Said Mako.

"Aww and I was putting up my best act. Alright guys, bite him." Nagisa commanded. Mako immediately let go. He then ran towards Haru but he quickly drew a knife and pointed it at his face. "Oh and you're feisty, gee you're gonna be difficult." He said putting on a pair of brass knuckles. "Looks like I need to fight you."

"Think again!" Said Rin drawing his sword and grinding his teeth.

"Oh dear and the notorious land shark is with him, and then there are the other two. You know this hardly seems fair." Nagisa complained.

"Hey! I'm not a land shark!" Rin shouted back.

"Don't Rin, just don't." Said Haru.

"You know you shouldn't be complaining about what's fair or not when you're the one who tried to sneak up on us." Pointed out the cloaked man.

"It's true." Shrugged the redhead.

"Hm …"Nagisa looked around him. "Ah, new plan!" He exclaimed getting behind Gou, held her hands behind her back and pointing a knife at her neck.

"Gou!" Haru and Rin shouted at the same time.

"Any closer and I'll cut her throat." He threatened.

"Guys don't worry he's bluffing!" Said Gou. Rin stepped forward and Nagisa pressed the blade at Gou's neck. Before Rin got closer Haru grabbed his shoulder and looked at him worried.

"Haru what are you doing, there's no way he would really kill her." Said Rin.

"Rin he has a knife pressed on her throat!" He cried. "He could very well kill her!"

"Oh for fuck's sake Haru." Groaned Rin.

"You know Merines, if you want her back you have to find me at my hide out and then I'll give her back to you. How does that sound?" Nagisa offered.

"Not if I-!" Rin started.

"Oh great so you agree." Said Nagisa. "Ta-ta!" An otter pulled out a small ball and threw it on the ground causing it to explode into a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" Rin shouted trying to grab at the smoke but when it faded they were gone. The cloaked man sprouted a pair of wings that looked similar to the wings of the monster of they fought a while ago, except they were black. "Tch, that monster from before." Rin muttered.

"Wait! Who are you?" Haru questioned. The man fell silent for a while.

"Walter Delques." He finally said.

"Walter … as in the hero?" The redhead exclaimed. However Walter didn't reply and flew off.

"… What the hell just happened?" asked Rin.

"Well, it is what it looks like, Nagisa and a couple of Oresoren kidnapped Gou, and Walter flew off." Said Mako. "And stuff like this is actually kinda normal on the Legacy."

"The Legacy?" Rin questioned.

"This is normal?" Haru asked at the same time.

"Well to an extent. The Legacy is full of weird things like Oresoren, dragons, chaotic zones, and puzzle booths." Said the redhead answering Haru. "And these things just seem to keep getting lost and found in a vicious cycle."

"Yeah we're on the Legacy a gigantic ship that has remnants of the kingdom of Terises." Mako answered Rin.

"A ship?!" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes." Mako replied.

"H-how did? … It has mountains!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well the Kingdom of Terises was capable of producing some pretty amazing things." Mako shrugged.

"He's right you know, like you should see the Ruins of Frozen Light." Said the redhead. "They are completely intact and still function. Oh and there's the inside of the bridge, it's waterlogged but it's preserved perfectly"

"Wait aren't we getting off track here?" Rin questioned. "That bandit and a bunch of otters kidnapped my sister!"

"Ah, don't worry, I'll let the authorities know about this and we will locate them um …"

"Rin. Rin Matsuouka. This guy is my adopted brother, Haruka Nanase." Rin Introduced.

"Ah, I'm Makoto Tachibana, it's nice to meet you." Said Makoto.

"And I'm Seijuurou Mikoshiiba." Said Seijuurou.

"Why are you still here?" Rin moaned.

"I told you. I need to keep an eye on the Merines because it's my job." Said Seijuurou.

"I just met you." Haru muttered.

"I know, I know." Sighed Seijuurou. "But the elders insist that I'm trained to protect you, and so I'll keep you safe while you're here and when you're within ten miles of the Legacy. Why I sent out my Teriques as a little introduction."

"That was yours?!" Haru exclaimed.

"Yep." Seijuurou prided.

"Okay. I'm not sure what you're talking about but if we're gonna to rescue Gou we should probably get to town." Makoto cut off.

"Agreed. Let's go." Said Rin and the four walked down the hill lead by Makoto.

* * *

Okay it's the first chapter and there are already several terms that most people don't know what they are, some of the details will be revealed in due time. In the meantime I thought I should share this: . . ?p=4  
It is a resource for Legendia's in game language, Relares, even though it isn't used much in game other than it being part of certain characters names and supposedly the vocals for some of the game's tracks. It should help with some of the terms used.


	2. Encounter at the Fountain Plaza

Chapter 2: Encounter at the Fountain Plaza

Makoto lead the group down the mountain following a stream ran from the spring to a cliff that over looked a city.

"Ah it's been a while." Said Seijuurou. "Hey they finally finished rebuilding city hall. And I don't think that was there last time."

"Yeah they built a new fire station a few months ago." Informed Makoto.

"Damn this is a pretty big city it's at least three times the size of anything on the islands." Said Rin. "Then again I shouldn't be very surprised since this ship does have mountains."

"Yeah Werites Beacon is an old city that us Orerines have occupied for centuries itss been here since before the second cataclysm." Makoto informed.

"So why is it called that?" Haru asked when they continued downhill passing some red stone ruins.

"From that thing on that one cliff that has wing structures sticking out." Said Makoto.

"Those aren't wings." Said Seijuurou, "They look more like, Gaet ribcages."

"Anyway, it flashes light every once in a while like a beacon and it's near a natural spring so it's Werites Beacon." Said Makoto. When they entered the city a man ran up to Makoto.

"Makoto, thank god you're here!" He cried.

"Why? What happened?" He asked.

"The hospital is a bit short on staff, we need your help." The man replied before running off.

"I'm sorry I was going to get something that could help you with Nagisa but I have my hands occupied." Makoto apologized. "If you want you could meet me at the fountain in the middle of the city."

"No, We're just gonna go to wherever Nagisa is." Rin refused.

"Good luck finding it." Said Seijuurou.

"Ah well I guess I'll see you when you get back I guess." Said Makoto leaving. Rin then grabbed Seijuurou by the shirt and pulled him down.

"All right, you know your way around this goddamn ship, so show us where Nagisa is." He demanded.

"I could, but I'm gonna do my job and do what the Merines wants." Said Seijuurou.

"Why the hell are you even bothering? He wants to find Nagisa and get Gou back." Said Rin.

"Actually I want to see what Makoto had." Said Haru.

"What?" Rin exclaimed.

"Nagisa seems like the type that can very easily manipulate people."

"By people do you mean you?" Rin mumbled.

"You know he could very well exploit you getting worked up over nothing." Haru argued back.

"Oh please what is he gonna do? Bluff to kill Gou?" Rin questioned.

"Make fun of your teeth and call you a land shark." Haru pointed out.

"That does not get to me!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Said Haru crossing his arms.

"Yeah really." Said Rin.

"All right, let's go find Nagisa." Said Haru turning around, "Mr. Land shark."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Rin snapped.

"What? You said it didn't bother you Land shark." Said Haru going back to face Rin.

"Haru I swear to god if you call me that one more time I'll-." Rin began.

"You'll do what Land shark?" Haru challenged, crossing his arms. "Like you said, it doesn't bother you."

"You son of a-!" Rin growled.

"All right we get it!" Seijuurou cut off. "Now shut up and head to the Fountain Plaza!" He turned around and marched off. Haru gave Rin a smug look.

"All right fine, you win." Rin admitted. The Fountain Plaza might as well have been called the "Fountain Park." The red lotus shaped fountain took up a decent amount of space in the park there were several plants surrounding the fountain as well as lining the walk way to said fountain. In the grassy areas people were either sitting on the grass or on benches most of them chatting. However there were some children playing a ball game of sorts. Haru's eyes widened and he felt a tug of nostalgia as blurry memories entered his mind.

"Haru!" He heard someone say snapping him back to reality. He realized it was Rin.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." Said Haru.

"Well we're at the fountain, I'm going to the hospital to tell Makoto we've changed our plans." Said Seijuurou.

"Suit yourself." Said Haru. Then Seijuurou walked off.

"Great now we just stand around and wait for- Haru?" Said Rin looking around for his adopted brother when he saw him in front of the fountain shirtless and in the process of taking off his pants. Several people around him stood there with their mouths dropped while others would walk away quickly then sprint when they got far away enough and mothers that would pass by covering their children's eyes. "Haru!" Rin snapped. "Put your clothes back on!" Haru ignored him and almost stepped into the fountain when Rin grabbed him from behind.

"Ugh let go!" Haru demanded struggling to get free.

"No, you're not getting naked and jumping into the fountain!" Rin refused, dodging Haru's attempts at elbowing him.

"I'm in my underwear I wasn't going to get naked." Haru denied.

"Whatever, you're not getting in!"

"Yes I am." Said Haru.

"Hell no! Everyone here now knows that you're a Ferines I don't think you should show off any more!" Said Rin referring to the gills Haru has on his sides, covered with a white membrane. However Rin's comment piqued the interest of a young blue haired journalist watching the event. He pushed up his glasses and approached the arguing duo. He then turned around.

"All right everyone, there's nothing to see here!" He announced. "It's just a publicity stunt devised by the 'Knights of Justice' to provide a demonstration on what to do when you see someone about to go streaking with this new law in place."

"What? I'm not- mph!" Haru started but Rin covered his mouth.

"Shut up! Just go with it!" Rin whispered. The crowd muttered amongst themselves wondering about the blue haired guy's claim about a new law. "Uh … yeah. If you see someone about to strip in public remember um … grab them from behind and incapacitate them." He informed ignoring the fact that Haru was licking his hand. Every citizen looked on confused about the "demonstration" and went on the question the journalist.

"Now now, Ryugazaki media isn't some crazy Orerines biased news source like what you get on the islands." The journalist assured. "And if you're going to bring up a certain incident from five years ago it's because we were hiding the individual's identity." The crowd either calmed down or just shrugged and went on their way. Within minutes the crowd dispersed.

"Thanks." Said Rin whipping the hand Haru licked onto his pants.

"You're very welcome." Said the blue haired man. "But your friend here really does need to put his clothes back on."

"That's a weird law you managed to pull out of nowhere." Commented Haru yanking his arm out of Rin's grip.

"Well our 'Knights of Justice' are honestly a bit crazy when it comes to upholding and suggesting laws. An anti-streaking law would be something they would try to pass." Said the Journalist.

"Uh huh …" Said Haru putting his clothes back on.

"Now, I can't help to overhear that you're worried about your friend's secret besides that he's a Ferines." He stated.

"Well I was worried that they might find out about a certain … mutation he has if he gets in the water." Rin his eyes moving over to the side. Haru simply rolled his eyes when he put his shirt back on.

"Mutation huh?" Said the journalist.

"Yeah fins sprout of his gills." Rin replied then maintaining eye contact and fidgeting. Haru shot a glare at him that said 'really?'

"Really? It wouldn't seem likely with that membrane that he along with other Ferines have to make them look more human." Said the journalist. "I would be very interested in finding out how he manages to sprout fins if you weren't lying."

"What?" Said Rin.

"Well your eye movements and body language are clear indications of a liar. Plus I've been watching your friend getting increasingly frustrated as you kept lying." He said adjusting his glasses.

"You smug son of a-" Rin began grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Said the journalist. "You don't want to gain the attention of some colorful individuals."

"I would be more worried about what will happen to your face when I'm through with you!" Threatened Rin. His finger nails then started glowing.

"Oh an eren?" Said the journalist with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing?" They heard Seijuurou shout. Rin turned his head. "I leave for ten minutes and I find out that Haruka tried to strip and jump into the fountain and now I find you trying to beat up a journalist."

"He was asking too many questions." Said Rin letting go of the journalist's shirt.

"He's a journalist. That's his job." Seijuurou stated.

"I swear to god if I hear someone use that excuse again I'm gonna kill someone." Rin muttered.

"Besides Makoto said that it would be night by the time he was done at the hospital, so he said that he'll meet us at the inn with something." Said Seijuurou.

"Then let's go there." Said Haru.

"Let's see, wanting to see Makoto for something … Is it about Nagisa?" The journalist asked.

"That's none of your-!" Rin began.

"Yeah." Haru replied.

"Oh…" Said the journalist sounding very irritated. "God what does he think he's doing? Ugh … I swear he's not gonna last long." He mumbled while marching off. At the inn the three bought a room for the night. Rin looked outside the window and saw a bunch of soldiers in red wandering about the city. Rin quickly closed the curtains.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Seijuurou questioned.

"I'll be right back." He said rushing out the room.

"What the heck is he doing?" Seijuurou asked. Haru didn't answer. He went up to the window and peeked through the curtains. When he saw the soldiers he gasped and backed away from the window. "What?" Seijuurou asked.

"Soldiers." He simply replied.

"So what's so bad about them?" He asked looking out the window. "Are these soldiers you saw after you or something?" Haru didn't answer. "I'll be right back." He said also leaving the room. Haru then peeked out the curtain again to see Seijuurou bumping shoulders with one of the soldiers. The soldier got irritated and seemed to yell at Seijuurou, he yelled back and the two, with other soldiers, started trash talking each other bringing in a huge crowd of people who were curious on what's going on. It looked like that the two were about to get into a fist fight. Haru's foot shuffled back a little and he nearly let go of the curtain. Then a man and a woman in tight spandex both with face paint on and really tall mohawks jumped down from a roof top and confronted the soldiers with other people. Then they started singing with chorus girls which ended up stunning the soldiers and then the odd duo beat them into submission when a middle aged man with blonde hair that was shaven on one side of his head came along and ended up talking with the duo. After a small conversation he took the soldiers into custody and everyone dispersed. Haru pushed open a curtain and surveyed the town to see no soldiers however he did see a blonde girl in a blue and black dress staring up in his general direction. He passed it off that she was staring at a bird or something and turned away.

"What the hell was that?" He heard Rin shout from outside of the door way.

"That was the rock band Tight Werites or as they like to call themselves the Knights of Justice. They're a bit of a Legacy … legend" He heard Seijuurou say. "The police don't really like them."

"You don't say." Said Rin sarcastically. When they got back in the room Rin looked out the window and closed the curtain again even though he didn't see any soldiers.

"You know that was reckless." Said Haru eyeing Seijuurou.

"Some risks are needed Merines." Said Seijuurou.

"Wait you saw? What if the Alliance soldiers saw you?" Rin asked.

"All of their backs were turned, they wouldn't have seen me or care to look up." Said Haru. He then turned back to Seijuurou. "I know." He sighed. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"I can't promise anything." Seijuurou shrugged, "But I'll try to live as long as I can." Haru simply nodded.

When night fell Makoto came running to the inn with a box in hand. When he got there he slammed the box on the front desk. The sound startled the person there.

"Can I help you?" They asked.

"Ha…" Makoto panted. "Have you seen three men? Two red heads … and one with black hair?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're in a room upstairs." They replied. "Um Room 201."

"Thank you!" He said picking the box back up. He ran up the stairs and pounded the door. "It's me! Makoto!" Shortly after Haru opened the door and invited him in. "Thanks. Sorry I'm a bit late, I went to tell the police about Nagisa kidnapping Gou but I ended up getting laughed at."

"So what do you have there?" Rin asked leaning against a wall.

"Well," Makoto began putting the box on one of the beds. "I've known Nagisa for a few years. Combat wise he will end up using a lot of sneak attacks however if he can talk his way out of a fight, he will. Though I'm pretty sure he has some things that he can be manipulated into."

"Pretty sure?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, Rei's usually the one who knows how to talk him out of doing something." Said Makoto.

"Then why don't just find this Rei guy?" Rin asked.

"I don't think bringing him into this would be a good idea." Makoto explained. "However, we won't need him, I know he really likes sweets and he is actually a fun loving person, so I think we can use that to our advantage."

"What we're gonna head to the local bakery and drop a basket of sweets in front of his hideout where ever that is?" Said Rin.

"Not really, though we could use that." Said Makoto opening the box and pulling out a giant stuffed penguin. "Or we could use this, he really loves penguins and I think this is probably enough for a fair trade for your sister Rin. If that doesn't work we'll add in the basket of sweets."

"Or you could give me the stuffed penguin and basket of sweets and tie a bow on my head and trade me for Gou." Haru suggested.

"No." Seijuurou and Rin rejected.

"But-!" Haru started.

"Haruka you're way too important to give up as a bargain. Trading you is out of the question." Said Seijuurou.

"He's right. It's why we've been running all of these years." Said Rin. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"I'm going outside." Said Haru.

"Don't talk to-." Rin started but Haru ended up slamming the door behind him.

"… It's settled then right? We give Nagisa the penguin and sweets?" Summarized Makoto.

"Yeah." Rin replied. "If he refuses then I'm gonna march in there and beat the shit out of him."

Haru sat behind the inn staring at his finger nails. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you?" He heard someone say. He turned to see Makoto standing behind him.

"Do what you want." He replied. Makoto smiled and sat next to him.

"I've noticed you seem pretty upset." He said.

"Really." Said Haru avoiding his gaze.

"Haruka…"

"Haru." Haru interrupted.

"Kay Haru, I'm just wondering, are you really the Merines?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah." Said Haru. "Kind of."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Merines is just a formality." Sighed Haru. "I'm basically useless."

"I don't think that's exactly true." Said Makoto. "Around the time you came a pillar of light appeared and I saw your hair glow and from the looks of it you can defend yourself."

"Besides the self-defense how are the other two signs that I'm not useless?" Haru asked.

"You probably still can do something on the Legacy." Makoto speculated. "Maybe you can still control the most important parts." Haru's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little. "You know what they say, the smallest parts are often the most important." Haru turned away.

"… Thanks." He said then going back inside. Makoto went to his home shortly after.

* * *

Foreshadowing! Hopefully I didn't accidentally spoil anything.  
About "Werites" It's a modern way of spelling "Weltes" which more or less means "Natural Spring."


End file.
